Spiraling Into Sensuality
by ladydolce
Summary: Without knowing it a person can find themselves lost in their lover's embrace determined never to let go. Seto/Anzu.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

Whispers made its way into his ear and he ignored them deeming their hushed voices a nuisance. He continued to his destination fully aware that he was the object of their scrutiny, occupying their thoughts, his name on their undeserving lips. Maneuvering his way through the swarm of people intended on making his day a little bit worse he stopped at the little bookstore to his right.

Walking in the bells chimed irritating him even more and he briskly walked past the attendant, his legs taking him to the back of the store where a young woman rifled through the books on the shelf. His dark gaze absently falling on the caption above her head. '_Romance'_ he thought with a wry grin, shaking his head at her chosen genre. He stopped making sure she noticed his appearance before falling to her side.

"What is it that was so damn important?" She smiled charming, sweet and any other inane adjectives his mind could think of. Her blues eyes shinning with characterized mirth and she gestured for him to sit at the table a little ways away from their current position. Grudgingly he did so, always a gentleman pulling her chair out and watching her as she watched him. He sat opposite her and she took his hand lacing her fingers with his. Her touch warm against his slightly chilled hand.

"Are you always this amiable?" She drawled eyes alight with mischief.

"It depends." He replied stubbornly. "On what mood I'm in." She laughed good-naturedly her other hand covering their joined ones and he briefly wondered why he allowed such affectionate gestures in public. As if reading his mind she let go, a sigh making its way past her lips.

"Look I'm sorry from dragging you away from your precious work but I needed to see you Seto." His eyebrow arched with curiosity and a frown made its way to his face.

"And you couldn't wait until I got home Anzu?" Her lips pursed in agitation and he mentally laughed. She had some hilarious expressions but he dared not tell her that. Goading her temper might result in his untimely death. "Hormones controlling you again?"

She didn't utter a single word, her eyes speaking for her. Those light blues showing such an evocative emotion and it had him growling lowly in his throat. Her hand feathering slowly across the polished table to meet his again and she teased his skin with her manicured fingers, goosebumps forming under his blue coat when those digits made their way up his muscled arm. His hand reached out and seized hers when she gripped his tie, bringing her forefinger to his lips nipping the flesh and swirling his tongue over soothing the bites.

"Let's go." He growled, want and lust coating his words and she smirked taking her hand back, a devilish look appearing in her eye.

"I don't know Seto." Anzu breathed. "Don't you have to get back to work?" The little vixen was teasing him! She called him out here with the intention of getting him hot and bothered only to fucking tease him! He leaned over to her wisps of hot air fanning her face watching in sadistic pleasure as she bit her lip.

"And make you wait until tonight? I don't think so." He kissed her pressing his mouth hard against hers, moans erupting from her throat as she fervently returned his vigor. Swiping his tongue across her lips, she opened her mouth awaiting the pink muscle but it never came and she groaned in frustration when he pulled away. Her lips protruding in a cute pout and Seto chuckled. "Are you ready to play now Anzu?" Her answer came in a kiss tinged with unmistakable yearning, breathtaking, sensual and so damn intoxicating. She licked the side of his face tasting the salty residue of sweat and musk, whispering heatedly in his ear.

"What do you think?"

* * *

They made their way out of the store ignoring the various looks they received. Outside they were subjected to the same scrutiny and he quickly ushered her to the parked limo around the bend. The ever vigilant driver opening and shutting the door once they were inside. Wasting no time Seto forced Anzu onto her back, his body descending over hers, hands taking possession of her arms bringing them over her head while his lips sought hers.

Their kiss sharing a mutual desire searing, drowning her in a rush of emotions as he distracted himself with her dress, urging the straps down exposing her bra-less chest, hands gripping and surrounding the firm mounds in his carnal heat. His mouth (that hot, enthusiastic, ardent mouth of his) moving from her lips encasing her taut nipple in its warmth, teeth grazing and nipping sending her into a sensual frenzy. He tugged the dress off her body throwing it carelessly on the floor, hands reaching for the wispy bikini briefs covering her femininity.

Her own hands making the journey to his coat discarding it along with the tie, nimble fingers tearing open the shirt to just _touch _him. Nails long and sharp clawing at his skin leaving angry welts in its wake, moaning when his fingers teased her fulfilling and so delicious, heightening her senses and her need for him. Her hands lost themselves in his thick hair pulling his head down, teeth clicking in fervor as their lips meshed together.

A sharp intake of breath followed by a long moan of pleasure tore at her lips when she felt _him_ move deftly inside her achingly hot body, hips lifting off the leather as he moved deeper, her own body joining in the salacious game. Flesh stinging as his hips moved in slow circles angling his shaft until she gripped him, their movements becoming more erratic as time wore on.

The sensations building, climbing and she persuaded him to move faster and harder driving them to the pinnacle of their ravenous lovemaking. Legs tightening around his waist, his hips moving at an astonishing rate and she held onto his shoulders. Her head snuggling into the hollow of his neck and she bit her lip, her body having reached its zenith and she catapulted to a satiated domain barely registering his own climax. They laid there panting, extending labored breaths as their bodies surfaced through the maelstrom of pleasure. The limo swerved around a sharp corner and her arm held onto the seat preventing their fall.

Seto stirred, his head rising fractionally to peer at her face. Her eyes closed, smile on her lips and a dusky pink appearing on her cheeks and he knew she felt good. Blue eyes opened and he flexed his buttocks the action resulting in him swelling in her once again, the widening of her gaze making him smirk.

"Uncomfortable?" He drawled nose nuzzling her just beneath her ear tickling and sending a small prickle of lust down her legs.

"No." Anzu whispered fingers brushing across his lips, her senses revitalized and she took a deep breath inhaling the sweet scent of sex. Seto levered himself up, arms braced at either side of her head and he moved slowly, rivulets of delight racing down her spine as her body responded. Shaking her insides as he motioned his hips in an addicting movement, his potent muscle tearing through her delicate tissues expunging her earlier soreness and replacing it with a dull ache. She soared like a phoenix just risen from the ashes taking him with her and carrying them through a vortex of undeniable satisfaction. They crashed, bodies growing limp as their breath mingled, lips touching and tongues tasting enjoying their closeness.

The limo drew to a halt, the chauffeur announcing their arrival and both brunettes reluctantly withdrew, clothing themselves and fixing their appearance. A sweet kiss was shared and the door opened. Stepping out Seto fixed the man a steady glare obviously annoyed with his interference before a small hand found its way around his arm silencing any harsh words which threatened to escape. As they made their way into the mansion Anzu smiled drawing a curious glance from her partner.

"Why are you smiling?" She grinned, eyes brimming with mirth and sparkling merrily as the smile on her lips expanded.

"Oh nothing." Anzu said lightly, pausing to increase his inquisitiveness. "I just got you to forget about work." The dumbfounded look he gave her had her laughing hysterically and she giggled when he picked her up carrying her to their bedroom, the door closing behind them muffling her sounds.

* * *

A/N: I know the ending was kinda lame but my brain froze. Sorry. I used the "hormones controlling you" line because don't all men think that? Enjoy and review!


End file.
